


life (is no fun) without you

by prosodiical



Category: Tomorrowland (2015)
Genre: Multi, Sharing a Bed, Yuletide Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-08 22:48:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5516147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prosodiical/pseuds/prosodiical
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Casey's got an awkward crush and a robot's last backup. Neither of these things go quite the way she planned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	life (is no fun) without you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [slipshod](https://archiveofourown.org/users/slipshod/gifts).



> I saw you wanted OT3 and just couldn't help myself - I hope you like this!

Casey spreads out her arms, digs her fingers into the grass. It's soft and lush, even though it doesn't smell like apple, and she'd deny outright that she checked. Staring up at the stars seems pointless when there's so many wonders on the ground, but she feels like she's earned it. "Hey," she says, "so, what now?"

"Hm," says Frank. He's not even a foot away, his shoulder aligned with Casey's nearly close enough she could bump it if she wants to, so she notices when he heaves a sigh. "Now we wait for them to arrest us."

Casey turns her head so she can eye him doubtfully, though she's not sure the full force of it gets across. "Really?" she says.

"We were being held by security earlier," Frank reminds her. "And just destroyed the way back to Earth."

"But," says Casey, but she can't even put it into words. _We saved the world_ sounds trite, even if it's what actually happened, but she has no idea if anyone apart from them even knew it was in trouble in the first place. "Uh, then - shouldn't we be doing something? Like, not just sitting around?" She pulls herself to sitting, wraps her arms around her knees, and keeps an eye out for lights; they're far enough away, she thinks. "Do you have somewhere we can sneak into?"

Frank sighs. It's put-upon, so obvious that Casey raises her eyebrows at him in a deliberate _you don't think I believe that, do you?_ and it makes the corner of his mouth crook up in a reluctant smile. "Yeah, I suppose we can look around."

It feels like she's in a spy movie, sneaking around the lab compound Frank leads them to, or like she's back at home, trying to sneak into NASA - they peer 'round corners, tiptoe down darkened hallways, until Frank comes to a door in an abandoned part that's covered in dust, sticks his thumb on the pad next to the door and stares up at the camera above it. "Is this it?" Casey whispers, nearly bouncing with excitement, and Frank makes a face and gestures her inside.

The lab, once Frank turns the lights on, is wide and white and spacious, full of whizzing gadgets Casey itches to get a screwdriver into. She wanders around and touches everything she sees, but even then there's more; all fragments of a life lived ages ago she can't quite comprehend. She glances over at Frank, who's digging in the cupboards over near the small cot in the corner, and he makes a noise of triumph as he pulls out a pile of blankets, enough to make a fort. "Everything good?" Casey asks, and he seems almost surprised to see her there when he glances up, but nods.

"Yeah," he says, "at least for the night."

It's not exactly cold in the lab, but after Casey helps Frank set up a pile of blankets to make up his own bed and they switch the lights all off, she feels strange and empty and jittery lying in the small cot, a blanket pulled up to her chin. If she were at home, she'd take the opportunity to sneak out, get her adrenaline flowing, but here where the consequences are a little more close to hand she's not sure she wants to. She ends up tiptoeing around trying to navigate by shadow and feel, looking for the bathroom adjoined if only to turn the lights on and splash some water on her face, and winces each time she bumps something that rattles. By the time she finds the hallway she remembers she's pretty sure half the compound's going to be falling on their heads any minute, and she quickly opens the door and shuts it behind her with a sigh of relief.

That's when she realises the light's already on, of course. Casey winces and squints as her eyes adjust, and the first thing she registers Frank's bemused look in her direction. He looks to be in the middle of shaving, the remnants of foam on his face, and he finishes a long stroke with the razor, examining his chin. "Casey?" he says, because Casey's just been standing there, realising somewhat belatedly that Frank could probably pass for a model somewhere, or one of those handsome distinguished gentlemen in the old-fashioned movies she she still loves, salt-and-pepper hair and laugh lines and all.

"Uh," says Casey, "hi?" Her voice shakes a little, and her face feels warm, but she won't give what feels like a blush the satisfaction of checking it in the mirror. "Sorry, I was just..."

"Can't sleep?" Frank asks, his tone verging on sympathetic, and Casey nods mutely. "Hey," he says, "I'm not the most optimistic person here, but we'll work it out."

"Oh," says Casey, "duh," and she's smiling despite herself. "Come on, of course we will." She deliberately swings up onto the bench next to the sinks, her legs dangling over the edge, like she used to do as a kid - and that's kind of a weird thought to have right now. "We can make another portal, I know we can."

"Is that sarcasm I hear?" Frank says, and Casey rolls her eyes at his smile as he splashes water on his face. "Keep it up, kid."

"Sure, sure," Casey says. "No, it's just - it's been a long day today."

Frank studies her, and Casey can't quite meet his assessing gaze, focuses instead on the thin line of foam he hasn't quite washed off. It's right there and they're hardly far apart and Casey doesn't realise she's swiping it away with her thumb until it's gone, dissolved into a quickly-evaporated dampness when she rubs it against her fingers. She manages an awkward smile at Frank's look, bemusement tugging at his mouth and in the furrow of his eyebrows, and says, "So, yeah."

"Well," says Frank, "don't get your hopes up, it'll be another long day tomorrow."

"Whatever you say," Casey says, her hopes up anyway.

 

Three days later, Casey's made friends with all the engineers that frequent this side of the complex, convinced them not to turn them in to any authority that's sprung up in Nix's wake. She comes back to their lab initially carrying food and extra equipment they need, but soon enough they've got helpers Frank bosses around and actual mattresses to sleep on, and the start of another portal device at their fingertips. She'd hoped it would help distract her, but instead she meets Frank's gaze over a pile of machinery as she solders in an IC and nearly misses, the iron hissing hot against her gloves, instead she grins at him once a section's complete and is struck by the way his eyes crinkle when he smiles. Frank does calculations on a whiteboard, the old-fashioned way and Casey watches the shirt stretch across his back, ducks her head and tries to pretend she wasn't looking when he turns and raises his eyebrows. "How's it going?" he says, and Casey wonders if she's obvious.

"Looking good," she says instead, and he matches her smile with his own, a reluctant tug at the corners of his mouth that widens into something real.

They're halfway to a prototype when a scientist pulls her aside. "I'm not sure who to go to about this," he confesses, wringing his hands, and Casey tries to make her smile as approachable as she can. "But, you seem to know - well," he says, "we found something in an old lab here you might want to see."

He leads her down corridors, hallways, down stairs and stairs and stairs. There are rows and rows of dark unused labs, waiting for people to populate them, and Casey can't help but wonder what it would like like if it were full, bustling, alive. The man pushes open a door and switches on a light, flickering fluorescent, and there on the table Casey sees - Athena.

It isn't her, of course. What Athena was was blown up, self-destructed; what Athena had been, a small little chip she'd pressed into Casey's palm the morning before: _just in case,_ she'd said, with that pragmatic British voice. Now, Casey worries her lower lip between her teeth as she examines the robotic body laid out before her, fiddles with the chip in her pocket, and knows what she has to do. "Hey," she says to the scientist who brought her, lingering in the doorway, "thanks. I'll sort this out."

He looks relieved as he leaves her, and as the door clicks shut behind him Casey pulls out the chip, rolls it in her fingers. It's not like she has a choice, not really; there's no way she'd leave Athena to the void of existence she's in now, not while she can fix it. But it's awkward and kind of strange, and Casey tries not think about the weirdness between Frank and Athena coming back with a vengeance as she finds the slot at the back of Athena's neck and plugs her in.

She's left waiting, after that, and there's nothing she can do but dwell as she worries her lower lip between her teeth, watches Athena's slow reboot process. Athena's chest moves first, an imitation of breathing, then she jerks, full-bodied, muscles reasserting themselves; it's only a few minutes later when she opens her eyes. She glances around her, her gaze landing on Casey, and Casey waves a little and says, "Hi."

"I," Athena says, and shakes her head, bringing her hand to her head. "I suppose I self-destructed?"

"Yeah," says Casey, "but, thanks to you, we did it. We saved the world." It still sounds trite, but it makes Athena smile, bright and delighted, so it's worth it.

"So," Athena says, swinging her legs off the operating table, "why on Earth are you still here? Or - has it been that long?"

"Uh, no." Casey sighs. "We destroyed the only way back, too. So we have to rebuild it - Frank's working on it, mostly, but I've been helping it along." There must be something in her voice, because Athena gives her a sharp look, too old and knowing for a girl-robot looking her age. But then Casey remembers Athena's got her own history with Frank, their relationship-that-wasn't and the strange sad thing it ended on, and she's not sure it's her after all.

Athena shakes her head and hops to the ground, her legs stiff, and she works out the kinks, frowning. "I suppose Frank knows most of the operation," she says, after a while, "but I have more up-to-date information in my memory." She glances at Casey again, and says, almost accusing, "You haven't told him yet, have you?"

"Hey!" Casey protests. "I only just found you, you know. Just because you gave me a backup doesn't mean I can find any old robot body - "

"I was just teasing," Athena says, but she's smiling like she just got away with something. "And I'm sure that you're more than a little help, Casey Newton - you were chosen for a reason, after all."

With that sincerity, Casey can't help but smile back, and she reaches out to ruffle Athena's hair. "Well," she says, "that portal's not going to make itself. Ready to see Frank again?"

Athena ducks her head and smiles at her. "Ready as I'll ever be."

 

It's awkward, not that Casey would expect any less. Frank looks up and his expression freezes on half a smile when he spots Athena behind her, and Casey pointedly moves to the other side of the lab where the heavy whir of machinery fills her ears. She's not sure what they say to each other, too far to be heard, but Athena comes to join her after a while, steady, small fingers able to get in fiddly places Casey can't quite reach. "You worked it out?" Casey asks, and Athena sighs.

"Something," she says. "Frank can be awfully stubborn, you know."

"I know," Casey says, and they share a smile. "C'mere," she says, "help me with this."

Athena does engineering like she's made to, and she probably is. Casey can't feel anything but an awkward sort of sympathy for Frank, who still tiptoes around Athena like he's lost, who watches her with something that's almost stars in his eyes; when Athena smiles at her it feels like she's the best person in the world, and she can't begrudge him that. And Casey notices Athena come to humanity a little easier now, her expressions more natural and fluid and her touches constant and friendly. When they finish the prototype together, Casey pick her up and spins her around in a hug, sure both of them have matching beaming smiles.

Frank watches them with an odd furrow between his eyebrows, and Casey gives him a hopeful look and nudges Athena, too. Maybe it's her or maybe it's them but Frank heaves a sigh and wraps his arms around them both, warm and sturdy, and Casey lets herself lean in, eyes closed, just for a moment.

The moment of weakness comes back to bite her. "Do you _like_ him?" Athena asks, her voice pitched low as she leans on Casey's shoulder. Casey doesn't look up from the computer screen, but she can feel the warmth rushing to her face like a dead giveaway.

"No!" she says, too fast. "Well, I mean..."

"I can tell when you're lying, you know," Athena says, sounding amused. "Casey..."

"He's kind of in love with you," Casey says, with an expressive eye-roll. "Maybe it's you who should be doing something."

"He's not," Athena starts mulishly, her mouth pulling into a pout. "Ugh. Why must you always be right?"

"Because I'm awesome." Casey elbows her lightly in the ribs. "This looks right, right?"

Athena hums, looking far too thoughtful and considering when they put their heads together, synthetic hair brushing Casey's cheek, but Casey fools herself into thinking it's nothing to worry about.

Unfortunately, she's wrong. "It's ultimately the best solution," Athena explains, entirely immune to the embarrassment Casey feels like a physical force. "You must see that." She fixes Casey with a gimlet stare and Casey chances a glance at Frank; he's looking at the both of them, eyebrows raised, the corner of his mouth tugging up with amusement, and Casey quickly looks away and wants to sink into the floor. "So?" Athena says, hands on her hips.

"Um," Casey says. Her voice squeaks a little and she can't even think of what to say.

"I like you," Athena points out. "We all like each other - this shouldn't be hard."

Frank's mouth is outright twitching now; Casey wants to punch him, just a little, in his stupid good-looking face. "Athena," he says, his voice calm and filled with good humor, "we'll consider it, all right?"

Casey gapes at him, but his eyes are fixed on Athena, who's studying him. "Do you promise?" she asks, and he sighs and looks away.

"Yeah, sure," he says. "I'll promise."

 

Casey doesn't know what 'considering' entails, not when it comes to a precocious kid-looking robot suggesting polyamory. "Why not?" Athena pesters her, swinging her legs on the stool as they wait for parts to fabricate. "Surely you could at least consider it."

"You're - like - you're a robot," Casey manages. "I mean, nothing against robots, but - also you look like you're twelve."

Athena's mouth twists. "Would it be better if I had a new body made?" Casey can already see the plans whirring behind her eyes.

"No!" she says quickly, "no, it's fine - " because Athena would grow up pretty, she can tell - and she is not thinking about this. "How about this," she tries, "if you can get Frank to agree, I will too. Can you stop bringing it up now?" 

Athena nods, and Casey sighs in relief. Contrary, stubborn Frank won't let her down.

Contrary, stubborn Frank totally lets her down. "I can't believe you agreed to this," Casey hisses at him, arms crossed over her chest; she's in an old NASA t-shirt and sweatpants they dug out of storage here but she stills feels vulnerable and under-dressed. Frank's smile is odd, bemused and almost fond, and he shakes his head at her.

"She won't give it up that easily," he tells her. "It's just a night."

Casey blurts, "A _weird_ night," and stands her ground when Frank laughs. "Really?"

"She's not entirely wrong, you know," he says, meeting her gaze. "The way she looks at you - "

"Please," Casey says, and squeezes her eyes shut. "Don't bring it up."

"If I don't, she will," Frank says relentlessly. "Years - they don't mean much here. I quit when I was about your age, you know, but since I'd left, no one here has changed a day." Athena's bossing around engineers, setting up the portal home, and he watches her for a long moment. "Look. You can go home tomorrow, and I can talk to her. She'll stop."

His voice sounds weary, resigned, and Casey immediately regrets making him sound like he used to. "Hey," she says, "it's okay. Like you said - it's just a night." She can hear Athena's voice in her head, already: _maybe you'll like it,_ and she can't bring herself to object in the face of them both.

In the end they push mattresses together and pile blankets over the top and Casey closes her eyes and sighs as Athena burrows herself into Casey's side, Frank's arm pressing into her shoulder. Athena sleeps like the dead and Frank snores just a bit and when Casey wakes up she has her head tucked under Frank's chin, Athena giving her pins and needles along one side, and she thinks, a little absurdly, that they're right.

Maybe this weird convoluted thing between them will work out, after all.


End file.
